


Salmon Ladder

by MaryTagus



Series: Prompts and ramblings [14]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established Olicity. First time Oliver does the salmon ladder and Felicity watches.</p>
<p>Warning: Some sexual situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Salmon Ladder

This was the worst idea he ever had. And he wasn’t famous for his good ideas quite the opposite he had more than he fair share of bad decisions and bad ideas in his life.

Many times he wonder how lucky he was to have her and all of them after all he had done but right this moment deciding to do this was feeling like his worst idea ever.

Things started great that day. 

That very morning Oliver had woke up with Felicity still asleep by his side. He stood there for a while just looking at her smooth breathing pattern until his body wanted more, needed more. 

Oliver start a kissing trail from Felicity’s lips, to her neck, breasts, tummy and went lower taking her all with his tongue and mouth. 

She was awake, more or less, since he kissed her neck and totally awake when his mouth took her. 

It had been a delicious morning. Recalling it wasn’t helping him though, quite the opposite, it was adding to his ever growing problem.

He went trough the day without seeing her, they just check on each other by phone, and by late afternoon when he pick her up at work she look distracted. 

Back at the lair Felicity went directly to her computers after giving him a quick kiss on the lips. He felt… neglected. He didn’t like it, not even a little bit. Felicity was his world for months as he was hers, now he was afraid her world center would sift. And he couldn’t stand it.

And with that in mind he thought of this wonderful idea, do the Salmon Ladder. 

He knew she like to watch him do it and ever since they got back to Star City it was the first time he did. That was exactly why what looked like a great idea, theoretically, had turn into a terrible one.

He start the salmon ladder, shirtless, as usual and as he knew she prefer, and he felt her eyes on him. He smile proud of his success. His plan was working. But then things started to go South. 

Has he climb he could feel, more than hear, her little muffled moans and his body reacted immediately. He couldn’t control the physical reaction. 

That made the Salmon Ladder a bit more difficult to do as he got harder and his blood flow went to his groin but he knew that coming down he could have his release. Felicity would be more then welcoming from what he was hearing and he would take her right there on her table, he could just see it.

That was until he heard Thea’s voice.

“They’re here already, Dig. Don’t worry.”

Crap. Felicity moan, again. Double crap.

“Your right someone is up the Salmon Ladder.”

“Oliver is up the Salmon Ladder.” Thea’s voice with a tired-of-this tone “or do you think it’s Felicity?”

“No. I know it’s Oliver. Felicity doesn’t have the strength. At least not yet.”

An image of Felicity doing the Salmon Ladder and he just watching came to his mind. That would be sexy af. And with that thought things went from bad to worst.

“Felicity. Having a good day I see.”

“Having a perfect day actually, Thea.”

He knew that for her a good day in the lair was have him shirtless and a perfect day have him shirtless doing the Salmon Ladder. 

She was having a perfect day, he was having a s*** of a day. The bulge already visible on his pants. He couldn’t allow Thea to see. He had to stop and leave fast. Besides his plan was ruin now so there was no point. They had to be alone for this.

He jump back to the ground.

With a Hi Thea, Hi Diggle he went straight to the bathroom. He had to take care of it himself. It didn’t help seeing Felicity’s disappointed look.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the morning debacle Felicity and Oliver are finally alone at the Lair.

They were finally alone. Felicities admit she was lingering. The computers needed this update but she could just leave them there, no need for her to be here.

Oliver was sitting in his chair almost dozing off when Laurel, the last from the team, left the lair with an “I see you later”.

“I saw what you were doing there.”

His brain was on minimal functions mode.

“What?”

“In the Salmon Ladder. I saw what you were doing.”

He smile a private hand-caught-on-the-cookie-jar smile.

“It back fire pretty dramatically.”

“It wasn’t a total waste. “

Oliver sent her a killer look.

“That wasn’t your sister coming in and that wasn’t you up there with...”

She was walking to him. Taking his face in her hands.

“I know.” She kissed him. And then straddle him, she loved to do that “but we learn a few things.”

“Don’t do the salmon ladder?” he enjoy watching her immediate disappointment. He was a bad person, maybe, but it flatter him to know he still did get to her like that, even after all the months together, all the sex, all she now knew about him.

“No.” Hell no, screaming loud in her head “Only do the salmon ladder when everybody has gone home.”

“Fair enough.” He had his arms around her waist and pull her close kissing her neck.

God, that spot. He always had her as soon as he fondle that spot right below her hear.

“And my perfect day as a new definition.”

“Oh? Not me shirtless doing the salmon ladder anymore.”

“Ah it’s still has that bit but I added you coming down and we making some good use of my table.”

He laugh “So, it won’t surprise you to know that was my plan for this morning, I guess.”

Oliver heard her moan right beside is ear.

“In this very moment I hate Thea. And Diggle.”

He laugh against her neck.

“Maybe I can do something about that. Just don’t ask me to do the salmon ladder right now. I rather enjoy another kind of exercise. And I have you just where I want. But my chair and table will have to do... for now.”

And as he suck hard on his favorite spot she lost all thought, all knowledge, there was only him. 


End file.
